Love Me Too!
by MapleBurgers
Summary: America is upset and jealous that his brother has been making new friends, so he flies to Canada, though what happens, wasn't in his intentions.


No one sees America having double intentions. When it came to visiting countries it was either because he owes money, declaring war or just to get into someone's business. But it wasn't any of those reasons this time, there was one exception. And his name was Canada (I think).

America was at the Kennedy airport for a flight to visit his brother. It's been a while since he last visited. NO, he didn't forget him. He was just busy trying to fix his economy lately and without him hanging around he noticed Canada spending a lot of time with France that obnoxious Prussia and even (dare I say) Russia.

America's eyes darken at the thought.

"I'll just have to make myself know again won't I?" he thought happily as he walked to his terminal.

*Meanwhile in Canada*

"ACHOO!"

Canada grabbed a tissue and wiped his nose.

"Something's going to happen… there's a disturbance in the force. Oh god America's retarded space war movie is affecting me"

*Now back to America*

America stood alone at his terminal. It was a private flight. He tapped his foot impatiently as he watched planes taking off or touch landing from a window. A man walked leisurely over to him. It was his personal pilot Charlie.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Alfred. Since it's just you and me I took my time getting here. I hope you don't mind."

America gave his trademark smile "No worries Charlie, but I do want to get to Canada sometime today. Ha ha ha who am I kidding maybe you do want to look for a different job. Something with less pay perhaps."

Charlie stood shocked. Did he really just threaten to fire him? This wasn't like him and for a moment he tried to think what could possibly put him in such a foul mood.  
>"Well?" America pressed.<p>

"N-no of course not! I'll try to get us up in the air as fast as possible." He stuttered.  
>They proceeded to a plain white jet. America climbed in to sit in the cabin while the other did inspection of the jet.<p>

"What's going on? Charlie's been my pilot for over 5 years and I almost fired him. I was never this impatient to see my brother. "He whispered to himself.

America watched Charlie inspect the wings. Taking his sweet time…Sudden thoughts of Canada spending time with others came to his mind. A sense of possessiveness washed over him.

A low growl escaped his throat as he gripped the arm of his seat tightly. It creaked in protest from his inhuman strength.

"Calm down Alfred! This isn't like you." he thought trying to calm himself.

Charlie finally climbed into the jet. Before he went to the cockpit he stopped to talk to America "Alfred were going to be leaving soon, make sure you put on your belt alright"  
>America gave an irritated grunt.<p>

It had been a little over an hour now since America had shown up at his house. He hadn't said that he was going to show up, so it was a bit of a surprise. He didn't mind though, it was always nice to have someone remember about him and come see him. After all, when the whole world forgot about you, it got lonely. You felt isolated, like no matter what you did, you wouldn't matter to them. And it wouldn't matter if you faded off, they wouldn't notice, he was sure.

"Pancakes good?" He asked after swallowing, smiling across the table at his brother, looking down after a moment and poured Kuma some more maple onto his plate. He was so cute when he ate, he could watch him all day. He looked down and ate a piece of pancake, chewing slowly as he thought of something to strike up a conversation. "So, um.." He started, looking at Alfred with a warm smile. "S-sorry about the mess, France and England came over to see me today, and you know what they are like." He whispered with a soft smile. "It was funny, England got really angry because France gave me a hug and kiss. I don't really see why they had to fight about it though." He mumbled, he didn't see anything wrong with it. It was just something that France did.

"Anything happen at your house?" He asked curiously, giving a sweet smile, taking another bite, chewing slowly to enjoy the maple taste. He frowned. The other wasn't really eating that much, he seemed distracted by something, and it was bothering him. There was something wrong and he just didn't like it. Usually when America came over he ate nearly all the food in his house in under an hour and asked for more.

He pushed his lips together, deciding that he would keep talking to keep the tension in the room from building even more than it already had. "O-oh, um.." He said to break the silence, his eyes brightening up a little more as he sat up in his seat. "I got some cigars from Cuba when I visited him last, I know you like them! He shown me how to make them and I made you one!" He said, looking around, then stood up and stepped over toward one of his cupboards, reaching in and pulled out the wrapped cigar. "See? You want it?" He asked, it might calm the other's nerves. Or he could get some of the weed in his closet, which would calm him down for sure.

He shook his head; drugs weren't the way to go with this. He sighed softly, making his way back to the table and sat back down, setting the cigar down on the table and looked down, his hands now resting on his knees. "H-hey Alfie.. Um... How come you never come to see me anymore? It's been years, really, since you came to my house without me asking." He asked softly, turning his eyes up, a frown on his face.

America put his fork down. Guess there's no hiding anything when it comes to his brother, especially when all he did was pick at his food.

"It's nothing…" he said putting on his best bullshit smile.

"That's not true. If you were fine you would be talking non-stop, make a mess out of my house and then we'd play some intense game of hockey. Which you give me black and blues the size of my fist without a second thought." Canada got up from his chair, walked over to America and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Please. Tell me what's wrong."

America's voice came out low and dangerous "Why can't you just let things be?"  
>Canada took back his hand slightly.<p>

"What?"

"I SAID why can't you just let things be?" America grabbed his brother's wrist and squeezed it painfully. He rose from his seat.

"Alfred?" Canada said trembling a little. What's going on? Since when did he get so menacing like Russia?

"You're off playing while I'm being pulled from ever limb with war, poverty, violence and corruption! You have no clue how lucky you! You're not hated by everyone! No one wants to kill your people as much as mine!" He shouted, pinning his brother harshly against the kitchen table.

"You were the only one who welcomed me with open arms. And put up with me and comforted me and never turned your back on me." His eyes soften for a moment but then harden again.

"Now you expect me to share that with those other bastards?" He snarled

Canada stared up at him with wide eyes, blinking once, then twice as he thought about what he said. Share? What did he mean by that? He rarely ever came to see him in the first place, what was he thinking? That he would just stay home and not talk to people and make friends?

He frowned, pushing back at his grip, though couldn't manage to get him off. He had put on weight or something, usually he could move him but now it was impossible.

"L-let go!" He whispered, closing his eyes as he struggled and pushed, though gave up after a moment, tired. "Wh-why are you so upset over this all of a sudden? If you cared that much you should have just said something!" He snapped slightly, he could only get angry at his brother, no one else. He was the only one who heard his raised voice, and he only used it when he had to, like now.

Matt frowned up at him, staring up into those pretty blue eyes the other had, seeing just how angry and upset he was over all of this. It made his heart sink. "I-I'm sorry.. I-I didn't know you had all of that on your shoulders." He whispered in the softest of breaths, giving up on his struggle, his wrists and hands were throbbing and his back was starting to hurt. It was no use trying to move his brother. He knew that from the beginning anyway.

"...What do you want to do about it?"

A smirk played across America's lips. "Do you really want to know Mattie?"

He felt Canada shiver underneath him.

"How about showing the world you belong to me?" He whispered hotly in Canada's ear.  
>America took Canada's hands and pinned them above his head with one hand. The other started to use his strength to rip the neck part of his hoodie to expose his neck. The American lowered his head to lick it attentively.<p>

"Mine"

He could feel his brother's heart racing against his own chest; he was practically lying on top of him now.

"A-Al-Alfred s-stop." Canada whined. His cheeks dusted a lovely pink.

America growled in protest, he licked his neck one more time before opening his mouth and biting down.

"A-ah!" He let out softly, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. It wasn't that it hurt, it just surprised him. He hadn't thought that this was how the day would turn out, not at all.. Mattie leaned a little more into the table, one leg sliding up the others thigh to his hip, just to make himself more comfortable so that the table wasn't digging so hard into his back.

Matt stared up at him, lips parting as he thought of something that he should say to him, though no words came out. What was there to say? He blushed, turning his head to the side and bit his lip, trembling against Alfred's body. "J-just..." His face turned a deeper shade of red at what he was about to say, his hands gripping a little into fists. "U-um..." He closed his eyes tightly, unable to say it.

It was too embarrassing to say out loud.

After making a hickey America couldn't help but to tease his brother.

"Hmmm? Just what Mattie?" He placed small sweet kisses along his jaw then nibbled his ear.

"You've been so mean to me lately. I know I haven't been around but no calls? Not even a visit?" He gave a harsh bite on a different spot of Canada's neck.

"Maybe I should leave, right now."

America slid off the table, leaving the other lying awkwardly on the table.

"J-ju-Ahh~" Matt tilted his head back as he was nibbled on, able to feel the bruise forming on his neck. He didn't mind, it was tingling now and it felt so nice.. He jumped a little at the next bite, squeaking a little.

He sat up quickly when the other started to walk away, frowning a little and panting. "D-don't leave!" He whispered softly, his deep blue-purple eyes a little sad as he started to leave. He quickly slipped off of the table, stepping after his brother and grabbed his wrist before he got out of the kitchen. "Please don't."

Matt gave the softest of smiles, pulling the other back and pressed him to the fridge, leaning in close, brushing his nose against the others in a little Eskimo kiss. He half closed his eyes then, looking up at him and his smile dropped. "I'm sorry I haven't been to see you.. You always seem too busy to even notice me, s-so I just thought you didn't want to see me." He whispered in a breath, brushing his lips up to the others, though wasn't quite kissing him yet.

He smiled as he lightly slid his hands down the others arms, rocking his hips a little as he moved them up and under the others shirt, running a finger over the muscles on his stomach. He tilted his head a little to the side, looking up at him. "I-I don't want you to leave so soon." He muttered under his breath, tilting his chin up and pressing a light kiss to America's lips, stepping closer to press his body to the others, just to deepen it a little further.

America's breath hitched at the attention his brother was giving him. A low hum of satisfaction left his lips as Canada's cool hands ran along is stomach.

"Maybe I can forgive you just this once." he panted "You're just too precious."

In one fluent motion America swept Canada in his arms and placed him on a nearby counter. He didn't know if he could contain himself.

As if to prove this he started to rip his brother's (already destroyed) hoodie completely off. Not to mention the shirt underneath too. He stared for a moment then continued his assault.

"Matthew…" he cooed. Kissing him once, twice, then three times more. "I love you so much. Don't ever go away."

With his hands held Canada firm his tongue began to glide across his brother's chest, then over a nipple. America gently sucked on it before abusing the other.

"You won't? Won't you?" he said in between.

One hand tugging at his pants.

Mattie squeaked as he was picked up and placed on the counter, his face growing a little red as the other kissed him and tore off his clothing. It was only his shirt, so he shouldn't be embarrassed now, right? Well, he was. Didn't matter if he should or not. Compared to America he was pale as snow, he didn't get to see those beaches as often, who could blame him?

He let out a soft, shivering breath as the other started to kiss and lick at his chest, the little sucks sending jolts up his spine, making his face flush an even deeper shade. "Nnm~" He tilted his head back a little bit, moving his hands up the others chest and pulled his shirt up over his head, not having the heart to rip it off. Though, it would have been incredibly sexy to do so... He bit his lip a little, allowing his arms to drape on the others shoulders, one hand slipping up into his hair, twisting it between a few fingers before he found that one, silly little cowlick.

"O-of course I won't.." He whispered softly, running his fingers over Nantucket with a warm smile, his legs wrapping around the others hips as he got more comfortable on the counter. "We've been together forever.. I'd never be able to leave." He whispered, tilting his head a little and leaned in, wrapping his lips around the others earlobe and sucked on it lightly. "I'd never want to either.." He started, smiling as he tilted his chin up, blowing a hot breath over his neck and ear, shuttering slightly as he felt the tug on his pants. "I only want this kind of attention.." He nipped his ear, pulling back so that he could see his face. "From you.." He cooed in a breath, tightening his legs around the others hips to bring them forward into him, giving a small, playfully smirk, one that only Alfred would ever be able to see from him.

America let out a loud groan. He was at a loose of words from Canada's own abuses. His vision blurring slightly from the waves of pleasure. They started to kiss again. He lick the others bottom lip for permission to invade his mouth and without thinking he also grinded his erection against him, showing just how desperate America was getting from all the excitement.

He clumsily removed his brother's belt and pulled at his pants furiously. Damn thing won't come off!

Next thing he knew he was ripping that off too.

Mattie smiled a little at the other, he seemed a little off, usually when he thought about America getting with anyone, he thought that he would be more forceful and would have taken the person by now.. But he seemed like he was at least trying not to rush things. Hm..

"Hey.." He whispered softly into the kiss, sucking the others tongue into his mouth and gave it a tiny little bite before he pulled back and started to kiss along the others jawline and down his neck. "Mm~.." He allowed his pants to come off, though he was only in his boxers now. Molson Canadian, yep. He blushed a little bit though, able to see that he was starting to pitch a tent already from the corner of his eye. "Alfred.. You don't have to be too careful with me you know." He said with a smile, seeing that he was trying to hold himself back at least.

After a moment, he bit down onto the others jawline and sucked, leaving a little mark there before he slipped down off of the counter. "Hold still." He whispered softly, running a finger from the others lips, all the way down his chest and abs, making a little wavying motion as he neared the hem of his pants. He playfully hooked his finger there, popping the button to his pants open and he tugged them off. He turned his eyes down, smiling as he lowered down onto his knee's and held onto the others hips, moving him so that he was leaning against the counter. "Hmhm~" He smiled lightly,biting onto his bottom lip and looked up at the others face, smiling as he pulled his boxers down his hips, not fully off, though, just enough so that his erection popped out and hit his lip. He smirked at this, blowing a cool breath over it and giggled as he saw it twitch.

He turned his eyes back down, raising a hand up and wrapped his fingers around the base, running his thumb up the underside of his cock and back down slowly. He leaned forward, wrapping his lips around the head and sucked it further into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat, causing him to wince a little. He allowed his mouth to water as he moved it in and out, slipping it down his throat more and more each time, a small line of drool running down from the corner of his lip.

"Oh fuck it!" America groaned.

He took a handful of his brother's hair and pulled his head back. Then, with no grace at all, tackled Canada to the ground. He wanted to inside him now! He said it was ok to be rough? right?

"Ya got any lube bro?" America asked spreading his legs and nipping at his inner thighs.

Matt looked up at the other when he yanked his head up, gasping a little bit at the hair pulling and he couldn't help but to squeak as he pushed him back down onto the floor. His face turned a deep red at this, his brother was acting so weird.. One minute not seeming interested and a little bit of teasing later, he was tackling him and playing the dominant. He didn't mind in the slightest, though. "Mm~"

He giggled as the other nipped at his thighs, thinking for a moment. "N-no, I didn't think to buy any before you came here.. But..." He thought for a moment and looked to the fridge. "There is maple, we can use that." He said with a smile on his face, a blush spreading over his cheeks at the thought. He loved maple, it was... well it was kind of a turn on for him.. The smell, sticky feel.. Everything. "Mm~ Go get that.." He said in a breath, giggling as he turned his head to the side and pushed his hands through his hair.

"You kinky little shit." America chuckled. He grunted with displeasure when he had to get up and walk over to the fridge. Swinging the bottom door open he swip the bottle in the shape of maple leaf and rushed back to his brother.

"Now be good and roll over for your big brother" he said huskly.

He couldn't help it, doggy style was his favorite position. Soon his chest was pressing on Canada's back and was pouring syrup on his hand.

"Ready?" America asked.

He pushed in one of his syrup covered fingers. Stretching and thrusting slowly, he pushed in the second and than the third. Now he was brushing his brother's anal walls to find that one spot.

Matthew looked up at him and smiled lightly as he got that delicious syrup, slowly moving over onto his stomach and pushed himself up onto his knee's, his ass stuck up in the air and he gave it a playful wiggle.

"Mhm~ 3" He let out to the others question, looking back at him as he propped himself up on his elbows, waiting for a moment before he felt the others sticky fingers press up against him. He gasped at how cold they were, gritting his teeth slightly as the second and third were pressed inside. "H-ha~" He let out in a soft pant, turning his head down into his arms as the other started to pump them in and out, the feel and smell making him shiver slightly.

He slowly picked his head up, turning it to the side to look up at Alfred, gasping each time he hit a certain little spot with his fingers, though he kept on slipping by it and wasn't hitting it. He clenched his jaw for a moment, turning his head back down a little more and let out a breathy moan, rocking his hips slowly.

Screw it. America pushed back onto his knees, poured more syrup on his hand and lubercated his cock. He leaned back down onto Canada's back and lined the tip of his penis to his brother's entrance.

With a loud groan he pushed in. Thrusting slowly at first and biting Canada's shoulder.  
>"Matthew...matthew" he cooed with each thrust.<p>

America wrapped his hand around his brothers own erect member and started to pump in time with his own thrusts, which were becoming more harsh with each push.  
>He panted and bit down harshly on Canada's shoulder.<p>

"A-ah!" He let out softly, turning his head down, biting onto his wrist softly to keep his moans soft and unheard... For the most part.

Mattie gasped as the other bit onto him, the sharp pain feeling more like pleasure at this point. He took anything as pleasurable now, hearing his name was one of them, even the harsh pain that was starting to form in his hips was feeling better and better with each thrust. "Ugh! Harder Al!" He moaned softly, fingers gripping at the tile, his teeth digging into his knuckles as he groaned loudly, his body trembling with each thrust as it got more and more intense.

He started to rock and buck his hips a little more into the other as he thrust, making the other hit that spot and he let out a soft sigh, face flushed. "H-ha~.. So good..." He muttered softly, eyes dazed and glasses falling off his nose.

America almost lost it when he heard his brother's demand. At this point he was at a loss of words and ran off instinct.

He loved the tightness from the anal ways. Sweat clinging onto their bodies and how Canada melted underneath him. He practically mewled as he reached his climax and came inside Canada.

"Mine" he whispered breathlessly. He placed tender kisses along Canada's cheek and pulled him into a backwards hug when America dropped to the floor.

"I love you"

Mattie sighed softly as it was all over, a sticky mess in America's hand and on the floor thanks to his orgasm. He didn't mind though, not with what was whispered in his ear as he lay there.

He smiled lightly, turning in the others arms and pressed up against him, pressing kisses down his neck and giggled. "I-I love you too.." He whispered softly, a light blush on his face.


End file.
